


Lost Things

by i_should_really_be_productive



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_should_really_be_productive/pseuds/i_should_really_be_productive





	Lost Things

Fat raindrops slipped out of the clouds, falling onto roofs and umbrellas, cars and raincoats. Heads down, people walked quickly, rushing, rushing, rushing, but to where? The destination seemed important to all of the hurried people that day, with their hunched shoulders and bowed heads from the wind and rain. They didn’t even seem like people, more of dark shapes jostling each other, thinking only of whatever shelter they could find. Among the haste and confusion, it was more than likely that something could be lost.

That day, as a young journalist was hurrying to the subway so she could get home, she nearly fell down the stairs but was caught by another commuter. The two took the same train but had never met each other before and became quick friends, exchanging numbers and promising to stay in contact.

The journalist had a gold ring that she kept on a string that she wore around her neck. When she was a child, someone told her the ring was important, but she could not remember why. Unbeknownst to her, the string broke, and the ring fell onto the train floor while she left the compartment. Her companion noticed, but by the time she picked up the ring, the journalist had left, and the train was on its way to the next station. The companion carefully studied the ring, which looked oddly familiar, though she couldn’t think of why, as she’d never seen it before in her life. It was more of a feeling of deja vu than recognition, she thought.

She knew that she should tell the journalist, return the ring, but something stopped her. It almost felt as though the ring was supposed to be hers, but she brushed this thought away. The ring was important, that much was obvious, but why, she had no idea. 

The next day, the rain let up a touch, and the companion headed to work in a decent mood. Flipping through the files on her desk, she sipped her coffee slowly and occasionally jotted something down. She settled into a rhythm before her phone buzzed, signaling a new text. She jumped and went to read the text, seeing it was from the journalist she’d met the day before. 

“Hey, this is Lin from the train. Just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch sometime?” the text read. 

She grinned, quickly typing a reply, suggesting that they meet that Saturday. A few seconds later, Lin texted back, saying that sounded like a good plan. She set her phone down to continue with her work, smiling to herself. The morning flew by, and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. 

“So… you seem happy today, Mia,” one of her friends said, smirking. “Why?” he asked, with an infuriating grin still plastered on his face. 

“Oh, shut up. I just made a friend on the train ride home. It's nothing  _ that _ important..."

“Whatever you say.”

One lunch turned into another, and another, until the two entered a relationship, until one day, Mia brought up a conversation she knew they had to have. 

“So, the day that we met, yeah? You lost a ring. A gold one. Right?” Mia said awkwardly. 

“Yes,” Lin said, confused. “How did you know about that? Did you--”

“Before you ask, I did not steal it. Honestly, don’t you know me? I would have beat myself up for all eternity over that. Don’t be dense.”

“Fine. I believe you. But how on Earth did you know about it?”

Mia laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. “Well, so, when you were leaving the train, the string that you kept it on? It broke. You didn’t realize it, but I did, and…”

“And you picked it up and decided that you would give it to me?”

Mia perked up. “Exactly! Except I never found the right time,” she trailed off, remembering every instance where she had planned to tell Lin, meant to talk about it, but forgot, chickened out, got distracted, et cetera. 

Lin smiled. “It’s fine. Can I have it now, though?” 

“Yes, yes, of course, one second, sorry.” Mia rooted through her purse. 

A snort escaped Lin, drawing a glare from Mia. Eventually, she found the ring and handed it over with a sheepish smile. “Like I said, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Lin said, “though, I do wish you had told me sooner. This ring is important.”

“It is? How?”

“I’m not sure,” Lin admitted. “But I do remember my mother telling me about its importance.” 

“Well, I don’t know if this helps, but I felt a strong sense of deja vu when I picked up the ring,” Mia told her. 

“I don’t know. But thank you,” Lin said, pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

Four years later, Lin was kneeling in front of Mia, holding the gold ring. “You know, I remembered why it was so important. It was supposed to lead me to my soulmate, my mother said. I guess it did,” Lin said, with a shy smile, and let a laughing and crying Mia pull her into a kiss. 


End file.
